Le diagnostic
by Sangelyjeen
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Draco Malfoy nous racontait sa descente aux enfers? Que ressentirions-nous si il nous expliquait comment il est tombé malade, si il nous parlait de sa réaction quand il l'avait appris? Comment il avait envisagé la vie avec cette maladie incurable? Semblant vouloir lui prendre toutes ses forces... Quel serrait notre réaction devant Le diagnostic de sa vie? OS
1. Le diagnostic

Salut, je reviens dans une nouvelle Harry Potter Fanfiction. Toujours un OS mais cette fois-ci, c'est…. Une Dramione ! Mais encore une fois, je ne voulais pas faire dans le classique et vous faire quelque chose de guimauve « Ils apprirent qu'ils s'aimaient, que c'était réciproque et ils vécurent heureux jusque la fin des temps. » Donc, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de différent car quand on y pense, on se sait quasiment jamais dans les OS comment Draco a pris le fait de d'aimer Hermione, comment il l'a surmonté,… Et donc, je me suis dit « Pourquoi pas faire un OS dans les pensées de Draco et uniquement dans ses pensées » Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Nous voilà dans un OS Dramione sans Hermione et tout ceci uniquement dans les pensées de notre cher Donjuan si sur de lui, enfin quoi que pas si sur que ça…

 ** _Disclamer;_** Comme d'habitude, les personnages ainsi que le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling! Il y a juste l'histoire qui vient de moi-même!

* * *

Le diagnostique:

Je ne savais pas ce que c'était avant. Avant tout ça. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était l'insomnie, ce que ça faisait de rester des heures à fixer un point imaginaire dans le vide, le néant, le trou noir. On pense à tout et à rien à la fois. Notre cerveau est comme débranché, déconnecté. Quand soudain, un tas de données, de gestes, de paroles, de souvenirs nous vienne en mémoire. C'est à ce moment là qu'il arrive, flouant tout les autres. Notre cauchemar, le facteur de nos insomnies. Arrivant doucement, rusé, comme pour ne pas nous effrayer. C'est toujours pareil, la même histoire, on tend le bras pensant pouvoir le toucher du bout du doigt. Quand soudain, il disparaît, il part au loin. La suite, vous la connaissez; on se réveille tremblant, en sueur et les traits du visage tiré par la terreur. Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire. Cauchemarder ou vivre dans la réalité? Me réveiller agonisant ou bien la voir chaque jour en face de moi, vagabondant en toute insouciance, souriante sans rien ne pouvoir y faire.

J'aimerais pouvoir hurler, la supplier de me laisser tranquille mais rien n'y ferrait. Elle roderait toujours tel un spectre, tel un démon. Et même si elle essayait, si elle prenait la peine de m'ignorer, ce serrait moi qui la chercherais, qui la traquerais dans la quête d'une moindre attention.

Car elle m'est vitale. Telle la drogue l'est pour un drogué, comme la boisson pour un buveur fini, comme la nicotine pour un fumeur addict. Elle est mon fléau, ma nuisance. Elle me détruit, me consume, me ronge de l'intérieur petit à petit. Elle fait de ma vie, de mes convictions, de mon cœur des petits bouts de papier qu'elle s'amuse ensuite à piétiner sans aucune pitié. Jamais... Peut-être l'ai-je mérité?! Après tout, je suis loin d'être parfait, j'ai commis plus de pêchés que la plus part des gens de mon âge. Je l'ai brisée, brimée et toujours dénigrée. Comme si elle n'avait pas d'importance, comme si elle n'était qu'un déchet ambulant. Pour me voiler la face. Car je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas, je n'avais pas le droit.

J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie, j'ai toujours su me sortir des pires impasses mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Je ne sortirais pas de ce tunnel, ce tunnel sombre accompagné au bout d'une lumière d'une blancheur éclatante. Le tunnel de la mort. Car c'est bien elle qui m'attend à la fin, qui attend le moindre faux pas de ma part pour agir. Celle qui tourne très consciencieusement autour de moi. Tantôt me souriant ironiquement, tantôt me regardant avec dégout. La Camarde, mon fléau, mon cauchemar, mes insomnies...

Elle me hante, elle fait de ma vie un véritable enfer. Elle me nargue. Quand j'ai le malheur de la croiser dans un couloir, elle s'arrête me regardant attentivement. J'en fais de même. Elle penche la tête sur le côté signe d'incompréhension. Tout mon être me crie de me retourner. Ma conscience m'implore de m'en aller, de courir loin sans revenir en arrière. Mais, je ne laisse rien paraître. Je reste stoïque, le corps raide d'appréhension. J'aimerais pouvoir bouger, ne plus m'infliger ça. Mais mes jambes sont lourdes, trop lourdes pour faire le moindre pas. Ça y est, elle avance, c'est la fin. J'aimerais pouvoir protester, lui dire de ne pas m'approcher mais les mots restent coincé dans ma gorge. Je serre les poings, les jointures de mes doigts deviennent blanche, presque translucide. Mon teint déjà pâle devient fantomatique, mon cœur bat plus vite que la normale.

Je ferme les yeux pour garder mon self-Control, mon impassibilité. Juste pour sentir sa présence sans la voir réellement. Les secondes passent. Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de voir ce qui m'attend. Au prix d'un immense effort, j'ouvre les paupières. Personne, le couloir est vide. Je soupire de soulagement, ce ne serra pas pour maintenant. Elle me laisse une dernière chance. Mais à quel prix?

Je suis de ceux qui ont peur de la Mort, et de la mort lente comme celle-ci en particulier. Cela fait 2 ans, deux longues années que je me bats contre celle-ci. Au début, je prenais ça à la légère. Pensant être juste de passage.

Ensuite, j'y ai réfléchis plus sérieusement. J'ai commencé à ressentir un tas de choses que je n'aurais jamais cru être confronté dans ma misérable vie au par avant. Le cœur battant trop vite, le stresse, l'agitation, démangeaisons de la nuque et du visage, les lèvres sèches et tout un tas d'autres choses. C'est à ce moment que je me suis dit que ce n'était pas normal.

Enfin, j'ai compris. J'ai compris ce qui clochait, que tout ces agissements n'étaient pas effectuer dans la vie courante. J'ai réalisé que j'étais malade. Oui, moi Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy est gravement malade. Et pour mon plus grand malheur, j'ai appris récemment que c'était irréversible. Une maladie incurable. J'ai tout d'abord été en colère. Qui ne le serrait pas? Savoir notre existence ruinée pour quelque chose dont nous n'avons aucun pouvoir. C'est pathétique! Moi qui étais destiné à faire de grandes choses, moi qui avais des projets plein la tête, les plans d'une vie parfaite.

Pendant les cinq premiers jours après avoir appris la nouvelle, je me suis terré dans mon dortoir, faisant le mort. Autant s'y habituer immédiatement me suis-je dis ironiquement. Par la suite, une vague de colère est montée en moi. J'ai détruis tout ce qu'il y avait sur mon passage, terrorisant les mômes qui passaient par là. Je constate aujourd'hui avec étonnement que j'ai un peu moins peur de la mort. Chose stupéfiante n'est-ce pas? J'ai appris à apaiser cette colère en moi et à m'y faire, me dire que ce n'est pas une fatalité, que ce n'est que le commencement de la fin.

Je parcours les dernières marches qui me séparent de mon antre, mon repère. Je m'appuie contre le muret, la rambarde, la barrière qui m'empêche de sauter. Du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, je contemple le ciel curieusement étoilé pour cette fin d'année.

En ce moment, entouré de cette immense étendue de voie lactée, je constate que je l'ai accepté. J'ai appris à vivre avec ma maladie, du moins autant que l'on peu l'accepter le plus dignement possible. Car je crois que je le savais depuis toujours au plus profond de moi, de mon être, de mon âme. Je savais inconsciemment que cela finirait comme ça. Que je mourrais, à cause d'elle, pour elle. Mon cauchemar, mon fléau, ma maladie. Oui, moi Draco Lucius Malfoy suis malade. Malade du cœur, de l'âme.

Le diagnostic est tombé, je suis officiellement fou amoureux d'Hermione Jean Granger, ma maladie, ma mort.

* * *

Voilà, c'était un court OS sur le couple Draco/Hermione.

Si vous voulez que je fasse un OS similaire pour Hermione dites moi en commentaire.

Je sais que c'était un peu court et que cela aurait pu être peut-être plus travaillé mais voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même!

Bisous, Sangelyjeen

PS: N'oubliez pas les Reviews!


	2. Shooting Star

Salut, je vous retrouve avec plaisir aujourd'hui pour la suite de mon OS "Le diagnostic" suite à quelques demandes. Ce sera un OS sur les pensées d'Hermione. Je vais vous montrer comment Hermione ELLE l'a vécue...

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en Review! J'espère que cela va vous plaire!

Bisous, Sangelyjeen.

 **Disclamer:** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête! Bisous!

Je tenais à remercier :

 **Acide'nette**

 **Capitaine Wonderful**

 **lalie**

 **MissDasey**

 **Lovely Madness Melody**

Pour leurs Reviews, de m'avoir donné leurs avis et l'idée de continuer cet OS!

 **Shooting star**

Il régnait un silence impénétrable dans les cachots de Poudlard en ce matin de décembre. Pas un bruit de n'élevait de la salle de classe de Séverus Rogue. Seuls les grattements de plumes des élèves se faisaient entendre. En ce moment, aucun Griffondor n'aurait osé relever la tête de sa copie. La mauvaise humeur de ce bon vieux Séverus était palpable. La raison de son irritation?! Est-ce vraiment utile de la préciser? Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley bien sûr! Mes idiots de meilleurs amis. Qui n'ont pas eu d'autres idées de faire exploser pas moins de 5 chaudrons en l'espace de 2 minutes. Eclaboussant au passage un nombre incalculable de personne et bien sûr, comme si il n'en pouvait être autrement, le professeur de Potions... Résultat des courses, une heure de rédaction sur "Comment ne pas faire exploser son chaudron «ainsi que quelques heures de retenue pour ces deux "Malheureux" -bien qu'un bon nombre d'autres surnom beaucoup moins élégant me vient à l'esprit.-

Je mâchouille ma plume, les yeux dans le vide. Cela ne fait pas moins de 10 minutes que j'ai finies tandis que les autres sont entrain de suer à grosses gouttes. Evidement, les serpentards -qui avaient cours avec nous- sont pour notre plus grand PLAISIR dispensé de ce travail. Ils nous regardent avec un air moqueur vissé sur le visage, riant et nous insultant haut et fort sans que le maître des potions n'y trouve à redire quoi que ce soit.

Je tourne mon regard vers le font de la salle, me sentant observée. Malfoy, encore... Cela va faire bientôt quatre mois qu'il m'observe, pensant que je ne le vois pas. La première fois, c'était à la gare King's Cross. Je m'étais sentie épiée, observée, comme si chacun de mes mouvements passaient au peigne fin. J'avais fini par trouver mon voyeur. Quand j'ai vu que c'était lui, j'ai en ai d'abord pas crus mes yeux. J'étais comme stupefixée. Malfoy qui me regardait?! Du moins sans amertume? Impensable! Ensuite, j'ai éprouvé une sorte de dégout sans pareil. Ce minable, ce sombre imbécile osait me regarder!

J'avais repris les cours sans rien en dire à mes amis, ce n'en valait pas la peine. Quelques temps après, je l'ai de nouveau surpris à me fixer. Quand nos regards se sont croisés, toute trace de trouble que j'avais aperçue pendant quelques secondes avaient disparu. Il ne restait plus que du dégout. Malgré cela, à ce moment là j'avais été persuadée que ce n'était pas vers moi que cette même répulsion avait été dirigée mais vers lui. Peut-être avais-je rêvé...

Enfin, il n'y a pas de cela une semaine, alors que j'étais dans le couloir, j'ai senti que l'on me suivait. Après avoir parcourut les dédales des couloirs, j'avais réussis à mettre le plus de distance possible avec mon poursuiveur pour pouvoir avoir le temps de me cacher derrière la première statue que je rencontrais. Je ne saurais dire ce que j'ai ressentis au moment où m'attendant de voir une bande de serpentards aussi vicieux les uns que les autres, non pas une bande mais un seul et unique Serpentard. Et pas des moindre; Le roi des Serpents. Pendant une seconde, j'ai crus que j'allais lui sauter à la gorge. Encore toi, surement pour m'insulter, m'humilier! Mais qu'est ce que tu me voulais encore. N'est ce pas suffisant de me fixer ainsi jusqu'a me rendre mal à l'aise?! Faisant avoir des suspicions au Survivant qui m'interrogeait de plus en plus souvent sur ton comportement? Je devais endurer ses regards en coin à chaque fois que tu me regardais avec un peu trop d'insistance. Mais que pouvais-je lui réponde à Harry?! Hein! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me donne la peine de penser à toi, immonde petit serpent, imbus de lui même, vil et cruel. Ma décision était prise, j'allais me venger. Du moins ce fut ma conviction absolue juste avant de TE voir. Toi, toujours dans le couloir, les yeux dans le vague. Tu avais une mine défaite, un visage juste... Lasse. Tu t'es assis à même le sol dans le couloir poussant un soupir. A te voir ainsi, tout envie de meurtre s'étaient envolée au loin. Cela m'a parut comme une évidence. Tu souffrais, horriblement. Je m'en suis même voulue de ne pas l'avoir remarqué au par avant. Mais comment aurais-je pu le remarquer avant? Tu sais tellement bien jouer la comédie, faire semblant d'être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas. Toi et ton masque d'impassibilité, ta froideur, tes lèvres qui s'étirent en un sourire narquois avant de faire un mauvais coup. Sans t'en rendre compte, un élément te trahissait pourtant; Tes Yeux. Gris orageux quand tu es en colère, virant dans le bleu dans tes moments de mélancolie. Tu semblais au bout de tes forces. Comme si, d'un moment à l'autre tu allais t'effondrer. Perdue dans mes pensées je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Quand j'ai voulu t'observer pour une fois à mon tour, tu n'étais plus là...

A partir de là, tout à changé. Pas que mon amertume à ton égard avait disparue, loin de là. Mais disons juste que la curiosité avait pris le dessus. J'ai commencé à t'observer quand tu avais le dos tournée pour percer le mystère, ton mystère. De jours en jours, je te voyais sombrer lentement, comme au ralenti. Et plus tu sombrais plus tu m'emportais avec toi. Plus tu m'entrainais vers le bas, plus j'avais envie de NOUS remonter. Pourquoi? Pourquoi j'éprouvais cette sorte de culpabilité quand je te regardais? Merlin, pourquoi avais-je l'impression que tout était de ma faute. Je ne sais plus à partir de quel moment, j'ai commencé à te suivre, à partir de quel moment mon cœur a commencé de battre un peu trop fort quand je te voyais...

Tout à basculer le jour où l'on s'est croisé dans le couloir, CE couloir menant à la tour d'astronomie. Pourquoi ce jour là à t'il tout fait basculer? Après tout, je ne saurais même plus compter le nombre de fois où l'on s'est croisé dans ce couloir. Alors pourquoi ce jour là a t'il été différent? Peut-être est-ce parce que je pensais à toi pile à ce moment là? Comme un peu trop souvent à mon goût. Peut-être que moi aussi je te hantais? Qui sais...

Mais une chose est sûre, quand tu t'es arrêté à ces quelques mètres de moi complètement terrifié, les yeux dans le vide qui pourtant ne cessaient de me fixer. J'ai cru défaillir. Je crois que c'est à ce moment précis que toutes les pièces du puzzle se sont assemblées, que tous les mystères se sont résolus un à un en une fraction de secondes. A cet instant, j'ai su que j'étais ton fardeau, ta nuisance, celle qui te poussait vers le bas... Tu essayais de garder ton masque d'impassibilité, mais tout en toi était complètement effrayé. On aurait dit que ton âme voulait me fuir à toute jambes mais que ton corps, trop tétanisé pour faire le moindre mouvement refusait de suivre ta conscience. Comme si il était las de tout ça, qu'il ne demandait juste qu'à rendre l'âme, qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Tu as fermé les yeux comme si tu voulais me chasser de ta vue, tel un prisonnier condamné à la potence, comme si tu étais devant la Mort. Mon cœur ne m'avait jamais fait aussi mal. Quand tu as fermé tes paupières, mon cœur s'est fermé en même temps, il s'est brisé tel un miroir que l'on aurait cassé sous la colère. Quand tes yeux se sont clos, un tas de sensations que je n'avais jamais connus, se sont insinué en moi. Tel des serpents, comme toi. De la même manière que tu es apparus dans ma vie: subitement, détruisant tout sur ton passage, tu avais réussis là où les autres avaient échoués sans t'en rendre compte. Tu avais réussis à tout retourner que se soit dans ma tête, dans mes émotions, dans mes réactions...

Sans m'en rendre compte, des larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ma joue. C'est la gorge nouée comme jamais que sans un bruit, je me suis avancée vers toi. Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu te toucher la joue. Je n'avais qu'a tendre la main pour l'effleurée. Mais je ne pouvais pas, pas après tout ce que je t'avais fait subir. De toute façon, tu devais me détester. Alors j'ai continué mon chemin, tout en essayant de ne pas me retourner...

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais retrouvée en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Mon antre, mon repère... Lentement, je me laisse glisser le long du mur. J'admire les étoiles qui brillent de mille-feux ce soir. Je souris malgré moi, car elles sont comme toi. Elles ne peuvent pas briller sans obscurité, tu es tel une étoile filante à mes yeux; Tu es une étoile qui peut être belle mais qui a peur de briller donc tu t'enfuis le plus loin possible.

Un bruit de froissement me sort de ma rêverie. Je tourne la tête amassée pour voir ce qui m'a fait sortir de mon cocon, mon bien-être,... Lui... Mon cœur loupe un battement, IL est là appuyé contre la rambarde perdu dans ses pensées. Tout comme moi, il y a quelques instants. Il est tellement perdu dans les méandres de ses réflexions qu'il ne m'a même pas vu. Je vois un sourire fendre son si beau visage tandis qu'il observe les étoiles. Finalement, nous avons peut-être un point commun. Qui sais...

Soudain sa voix brise le silence apaisant de la nuit, répondant à mes plus grandes angoisses, tel un murmure, une caresse...

\- "Le diagnostique est tombé, je suis officiellement fou amoureux d'Hermione Jean Granger, ma maladie, ma mort."


End file.
